


She Ra And The Guidelines of Power

by TheUltimateSupremeRobot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bright Moon is done with my bs, Crack Treated Seriously, How Do I Tag, Multi, Rules for living with She Ra characters, catradora, might as well crash and burn, open for suggestions and rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSupremeRobot/pseuds/TheUltimateSupremeRobot
Summary: Glimmer and Angella made me make these. So yeah, enjoy and ship Catradora





	1. Rules 1 through 10

(Rules 1-10)

 

1\. No one may invite Horde soldiers into Bright Moon. Not even if they have a chance of defecting later. That does not change the fact that they are the enemy as of this point.  
(I think the only reason why I wasn’t confined to Bright Moon is that it was Kyle. I mean, that boy wouldn't harm a fly.)

 

2\. Yes, Catra and Adora are currently enemies. That does not mean you should use that as ammunition to make them accidentally kiss so it’s more embarrassing.  
(Oh, it was SO worth all those nasty scratches from a very pissed Catra and hour long scolding by a very red faced She Ra. She enjoyed it as much as I did!)

Adora: I will not confirm nor deny that. And you almost made us lose the battle!  
Me: DID NOT! It’s not MY fault the Horde recovered faster then us!  
Adora: IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU STAYED IN THE BACK LINES LIKE YOU WERE TOLD TO!  
Me: Touche.

3\. Markers are for paper, not swords and skin.  
(I drew the word Catradora all over my arms and hands. It was during a meeting and those are snoozers. So I also decided to sneak Adora’s Sword to my lap and drew “I luv Catra <3” all over the blade as well. Then I drew “OWO” on the handle.  
Then I waited for the next battle for the chaos to commence.  
Turns out Catra was so flustered we won the battle with hardly any casualties or injuries!   
But now I am confined to my room for a week. Not fair!)  
Glimmer: My mom is considering removing you from the army. STOP ACTING LIKE A 3 YEAR OLD!  
Me: Ok ok, jeez…..

4\. No hosting Easter when Adora’s around.  
(She doesn’t get it. At all.  
SHE ASSAULTED THE EASTER BUNNY.   
HE IS NOT OK.  
Glimmer got grounded because of it.  
She still glares at me whenever I eat chocolate. Sorry, Glimmer!)

5\. Don’t call Mermista “The scum of the sea”  
(She will get very pissed and will not hesitate to soak you to your panties.)

6\. Adora is banned from all the library.  
She knocked down EVERY SINGLE shelf. Angella is still figuring out how she did that without getting hurt.  
It took her 10 hours to fix everything, even as She Ra. Serves her right! There was a book I wanted to read there.)

7\. Do not leave in a box in the corner, then ask if anyone hears a ticking noise.  
(Sea Hawk thought it would be a funny prank  
Bright Moon went on lockdown for 4 hours.  
No one was amused at all.  
Sea Hawk is now banned from Bright Moon for 6 months.)

8\. No teasing Bow for his voice cracks  
(Everyone likes to poke fun at him. He says it's not his fault but they're SO CUTE!)

9\. If an 11 year old asks you where babies come from, DO NOT TELL THEM!  
(Adora gave Frosta a 5 hour lecture about the reproductive system  
This is the same girl who doesn't know what an aunt is  
Frosta's parents now want Adora's head  
And said 11 year old hasn't been seen for a while.)

10\. Don't make Entrapta hack Adora's sword so when she tries to turn into She Ra all that comes out of her mouth is a train horn  
(Entrapta is awesome. She happily accepted my request!  
Unfortunately, the next battle we had with the Horde, everyone got the scare of their life.  
Adora and plenty of Rebellion and Horde soldiers is still recovering from ruptured eardrums.  
I,meanwhile, is suffering in grounding.)


	2. 11 though 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 through 20

11\. Giving Glimmer Redbull or anything with high levels of caffeine is not recommended.

(She teleported to the other side of Etheria at one point.  
Rumor has it she also stumbled into the shower while Bow was using it.  
Whenever I try to ask if that’s true, she goes bright red and refuses to talk the rest of the day.  
Which means she did.)  
Glimmer: ROBOT I SWEAR TO THE GODS  
Me: OH SHIT

12\. Never take pictures of Queen Angella and photoshop them to the ‘I can haz cheeseburger?’ meme so you can post them all over Bright Moon.

(She still hasn’t forgiven me for that one.)

 

13\. Don't attempt First’s One language unless you know what you are saying

(As it turns out, instead of saying, ‘Catra needs you, Adora’, I said,’Catra want a Adora fuck’  
I didn’t even know that you could SAY the F word in First One!)

 

14\. Flying Wheel Chairs are BANNED.

(It’s not my fault Adora got sent flying outside the window.  
Bow is still recovering from a sprained back.  
Perfuma’s flowers were crushed by Adora, so I got an earful from her.  
Who knew she could be capable of making violets seem scary?)

 

15\. Don’t start a betting pool for who is most likely to hook up.  
(I bet in a decent amount of money for Catra and Adora  
Perfuma bet Glimmer and Adora  
Mermista thinks it’s Glimmer and Catra  
Bow wasn’t happy about that  
Neither was I  
I just hope Glimmer doesn't find out about this.)

 

16\. Don’t show Adora vines or internet  
(That’s all she spoke in for weeks

It was hilarious!

SHE CALLED CATRA A FURRY

All of the Rebellion and Catra is now out for Adora and I’s blood

Worth it.)

 

17\. Scorpia is a pure and kind soul. Any attempts to ruin this is frowned upon.

(One Rebel tried to ask her out.

She was just confused.

Strangely enough, it was GLIMMER that put an end to that.

This love triangle just turned into A LOVE SQUARE.)

 

18\. Speaking of Love Squares, Miraculous Ladybug is banned from the Rebellion.

(That is bullshit, that show is awesome.  
Adora made her sword turn into Ladybug’s yoyo!  
But it went downhill when someone spray painted Bright Moon to look like a giant Ladybug  
We still don’t know who did it.)

 

19\. Never try to explain female masturbation!

(YOU WOULD THINK ADORA WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT SHE DOESN’T

Bow says it’s because the Horde probably made her not concentrate on that, but rather on war energies

There is a silent agreement to not let Adora interact with Catra for a while.)

 

20\. Never sing, 'Peanut Butter Jelly time' over and over and over and over and over again.

(Duct tape. On mouth. Not fun to remove.

I blame Sea Hawk.)


End file.
